Canção Marota
by Delly Black Fenix
Summary: Lily Evans sempre odiou James Potter, mas o sétimo e último ano sempre trás grandes surpresas, como a bolsa para alunos "mais pobres" e Lily se tornando uma Marota contra a própria vontade...
1. Maroto maníaca e Insuportável mor

**Nome:** Canção Marota

**Autora**: Delly black fenix

**Beta:** Miss Prongs

**Type**: Romance / Suspense

**Censura: **vai de cada um.

**Ships**: James/Lily

**Criada em:** 29 de abril de 2007(postada no FeB)

**Resumo**: Lily Evans vai provar que para tudo existe um motivo. A não ser para o fato de ela estar participando de uma banda junto com os marotos, porque isso nem Freud explica.

**Capa: **Http:// img520. Imageshack. us/img520/8890/canomarotaao5 .jpg

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a J.K. O texto é meu.

**Nota da Autora: **eu estava postando antes, mas eu tinha desistido, vou recomeçar a postar =)

* * *

-

**Capitulo 1**

_Maroto-Maníaca e Insuportável-mor_

_-_

_

* * *

_

- LILY!!!

Merlin, eu não ouvi isso! Eu definitivamente não ouvi isso. Ta bom, eu não fiquei maluca! Mas vou ficar se a Alice continuar berrando desse jeito.

- Se importa de parar de gritar eu quero dormir! – agente vem fazer uma visita para uma amiga que está sozinha sem fazer nada com a maior das boas intenções e a menina nos agradece nos acordado de madrugada? Se acalme Lily...

- Deixa de ser dorminhoca Lily! – mas que cara-de-pau!

- Só porque você acorda antes do sol não quer dizer que todo mundo tenha esse mesmo hábito idiota! – disse em um tom falsamente meigo.

- E você dorme mais que gato de motel! Sua anta ruiva! –O que???

- Calada protótipo de girassol!

-Cala boca você "Srtª. Leão da Grifinória"!

- Você ta, por um acaso, dizendo que O MEU CABELO É UMA JUBA??? – eu não acredito que ela disse isso!

- Os espertos entendem rápido...

- ALICE McCOONAL, NÃO É ASSIM QUE SE TRATA AS VIZITAS! - a minha amiga anda ouvindo demais as musicas d'Os Marotos. E para aumentar ainda mais o meu ódio, a vagabunda que eu chamo de amiga começou a rir da minha cara, ou melhor, a gargalhar louca-esterica-incontrolavelmente da minha cara vê se posso com um trem desses? Ela pareceu se intimidar com o meu olhar, pois no segundo depois disse:

- Ah... Por favor, Lily!_É hoje_. Eu não consegui dormir e não quero ficar acordada sozinha...

- SUA VACA... VOCÊ ME ACORDA SÓ PARA EU FICAR TE FAZENDO COMPANIA E OUVINDO AQUELAS MÚSICAS IDIOTAS???

- Nossa eu não sabia que a minha companhia te fazia tão mal assim! – disse ela em tom ofendido. – e... Hei! E AQUELAS MÚSICAS NÃO SÃO IDIOTAS!!!!!!!!

-Tem razão, idiotas é pouco! Deixa-me ver... super–hiper–mega-master-blaster idiotas!

- Lílian Evans! – ela disse isso em um tom de quem está realmente se controlando.

- Um a zero Lílian.

- De virada é mais gostoso. – disse marotamente, por acaso eu já mencionei o tanto que essa menina tem ouvido ultimamente as musicas daqueles idiotas?

- Pois eu prefiro começar ganhado e terminar ganhado... - e vendo a cara de enterro da Lice fui para o banheiro vitoriosa.

Ah eu sou demais... Eu sou demais... Lálálálálálálá... Simplismeeente... Demais... Yeah!!!

Quando eu saí do banheiro, já vestida como uma deusa, a Alice já tava ouvindo aquela "porcaria marota" de novo! (Eu já mencionei que ela não para de ouvir???)

- É preferível agüentar a Petúnia a ouvir a voz do Potter o dia inteirinho. –bufei me largando em um pufe. Ela me olhou com um olhar muito persuasivo para mim e sorriu como se tivesse... guardando um segredo.

- O que foi??? – em resposta ela apenas encolheu os ombros e se dirigiu até o aparelho de som e o desligou no que eu murmurei um "Graças a Deus" e ela revirou os olhos.

- Vamos lanchar, antes que a minha mãe resolva tirar a mesa e só nos deixar comer na hora do almoço.

Ela não comeu quase nada. E eu sabia o por quê. Era o mesmo motivo que ela não tinha dormido durante a noite, me acordado de madrugada e o mesmo que estava realmente me expulsando da casa dela: Os Marotos. Esses idiotas vão fazer um show aqui em Londres, e a minha querida amiga "maroto-fanática" está exultante...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Fim de ano. Eu e a Alice estávamos nos despedindo e marcando os dias em que eu iria para a casa dela e os dias em que ela iria pra minha..._

__

- Oi Lice - eu quase morri quando ouvi a voz do Potter (na verdade eu to me perguntado como eu ainda to viva depois de passar tanto tempo ouvindo a voz dele nas musicas que a Alice fica ouvindo...)

-Oi Jay! – nanana...nanana... oi Lice... ah...oi Jay... Francamente...

- Lice você gosta da minha banda? – ele fala como se a banda fosse somente dele. Garoto metido!

_- Eu...Eu gosto sim James! Vocês são demais! Eu sei todas as músicas... e acho a sua voz perfeita, o Sírius é simplesmente O cara na guitarra, o Remus super fofo no baixo, e o Peter é irreconhecível na bateria! (isso definitivamente foi um elogio, o Pedro é realmente estranho! E se ela diz que ele está irreconhecível é porque ele não ta tão estranho, né?) - ela disse isso __tudo tão rápido que , com a cabeça do tamanho que o Potter tem eu aposto como ele não entendeu uma palavra!!! Eu olhei para o garoto. Será que eu estava vendo direito ou ele estava sentindo a última bolacha do pacote? Garoto metido! Ele notou o meu olhar malévolo na direção dele e sorriu marotamente no que eu revirei os olhos._

__

- Lice, a Evans vai para a sua casa esse verão né? – ele perguntou isso como se eu não tivesse ali!

- Sabe Potter, Deus deu a vida para cada um justamente para não se preocupar com a dos outros! – eu sou demais... eu sou demais...agora me pergunta da onde eu tirei isso? Não faço idéia. Ou melhor, faço sim. Da minha linda cabecinha ruiva

- É que na terceira semana do mês de julho nós vamos fazer um show lá em Londres, - ele continuou falando como se não tivesse sido interrompido - sabe pra comemorar o lançamento do CD. Eu tenho quatro convites para "distribuir", minha querida mãe e meu querido pai já garantiram os deles, dei um pra Sophia e gostaria de te dar o outro... mas é claro, você só vai se quiser ir...

- Não Potter, ela só vai se não quiser! – eu disse revirando os olhos.

- Você quer que eu vá para o show que vocês vão fazer em Londres? – perguntou a Alice em um fio de voz, como se sua boca tivesse secado, me ignorando completamente.

- Não Lice, ele ta te chamando para vocês tirares umas férias 'refrescantes' no pólo norte! – pergunta idiota, tolerância zeeeero...

- É isso aí. – disse o 'Insuportável- mor' para a 'Maroto-maníaca' que eu tenho como amiga e ergueu os olhos pra mim – bom... se a Evans estiver na sua casa no dia do show, eu posso arranjar um convite pra ela...

-Deus me livre e guarde! – disse benzendo o corpo. A Alice me olhou marotamente e disse:

_- Pois pode ir providenciando. Ela vai estar sim! – o Potter olhou para mim com um olhar do tipo "quem rir por ultimo rir melhor". Idiota! Idiota! Eu mentalizei todas as ofensas que eu conheço e ainda achei que não eram o suficiente para descrever o "Idiota Insuportável-mor Potter"._

* * *

...e graças ao meu 'querido' Insuportável-mor eu vou ter que ir pra essa porcaria também! MAS QUE DES...

- Lily por que você está com essa cara? – perguntou a 'Maroto-maníaca'.

- Você já pensou na possibilidade de ser a única que eu tenho? – disse sarcástica. Ela se levantou emburrada e sussurrou algo como "TPM" no que eu revirei os olhos. Francamente...

Mas eu estou preocupada. Será que eu vou sair viva desse encontro de maroto-retardados???

A srtª. McCoonal está me chamando para dar uma volta na praça. É acho que vou mesmo precisar. Quem sabe assim eu esqueço que vou ter que ficar ouvindo a voz do "Insuportável-mor" durante todo o show. Por que logo aquele idiota tinha que ser o vocalista?

- Anda logo, lesma ruiva! – eu já mencionei o tanto que essa menina me ama?

- Cale-se, srtª. McCoonal! – retruquei levantando-me.

* * *

N/B: Hey People!  
O Jay insuportável-mor?! OO'  
Eu queria um insuportável daqueles pra mim OO'  
MAUHAMUHAMUHA  
Bom, é isso aí, o capitulo tah perfeeeeito!  
Agora é só vocês comentarem que a Dellytcha posta  
Por isso, quem quer capítulo C O M E N T A !

* * *

N/A: é Gih eu também queria!  
Queria não! Quero!!!

Quem quer capítulo C O M E N T A !

K3


	2. O show

**Nome:** Canção Marota

**Autora**: Delly black fenix

**Beta:** Miss Prongs

**Type**: Romance / Suspense

**Censura: **vai de cada um.

**Ships**: James/Lily

**Criada em:** 29 de abril de 2007(postada no FeB)

**Resumo**: Lily Evans vai provar que para tudo existe um motivo. A não ser para o fato de ela estar participando de uma banda junto com os marotos, porque isso nem Freud explica.

**Capa: **Http:// img520. Imageshack. us/img520/8890/canomarotaao5 .jpg

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a J.K. O texto é meu.

**Nota da Autora: **eu estava postando antes, mas eu tinha desistido, vou recomeçar a postar =)

* * *

-

**Capitulo 2**  
_O show_

-

* * *

-Anda logo, lesma ruiva! – eu já mencionei o tanto que essa menina me ama?

-Cale-se, srtª. McCoonal! – retruquei levantando-me.

Alice me chamou para darmos uma volta na praça, de acordo com ela é para ver se eu esfrio a cabeça. Mas eu acho que a única coisa que afastaria esse mal-estar é descobrir que por algum motivo qualquer o show d'Os Insuportáveis foi cancelado. Não! Melhor ainda seria se o show fosse cancelado por que o 'Insuportável-mor' recebeu um balaço na cabeça, que sangrou muito fazendo ele se afogar no próprio sangue! Isso me deixaria feliz. Mas em vez disso o povo fica falando do show de logo à noite.

A pracinha de lá é linda. Tem árvores que pelo tamanho, devem ser seculares. Os banquinhos são de madeira e bem no centro tem um chafariz que faz a água parecer um lírio aberto!

Quando chegamos perto da pracinha eu notei a presença de uma garoto e duas meninas, eles deviam ter a nossa idade. O menino é lindo: tem cabelos loiros e olhos azuis claro, um azul céu. Lindo. Uma das meninas tem cabelo castanho claro e olhos também azuis, assim como os do garoto (eu acho que eles são irmão), mas ela é meio bronzeada. A outra tem o cabelo negro e olhos azul-marinho. Tenho certeza que se eu ficar a encarando por muito tempo eu morro afogada! Eu acho que eu já vi esses olhos em algum lugar, mas não to me lembrando aonde.

-Olá gente. –cumprimentou a Alice super educada.

-Oi. -responderam em coro.

- Bem pessoal essa aqui é a minha amiga de Hogwarts: Lílian Evans. - ela me indicou com um dos braços - Lílian, - agora estava se dirigindo a mim - esses são Gaby e Douglas Fahu – ela indicou o garoto loiro e a menina, que, como eu havia suposto, eram irmãos. A menina falou algo como "Prazer..." e o irmão me cumprimentou com um leve manear de cabeça (muito charmoso por sinal) – Eles estudam em Beauxbattons. É que nós somos da França. Eu também recebi a carta de lá, mas como a Sophia – ela indicou a garota de cabelos negros – iria estudar em Hogwarts a minha mãe pediu para Dumbledore uma vaga lá pra mim.

- Ahh... Então eu devo agradecer a Srtª. Sophia pela minha amiga! – disse sorrindo e dando um abraço bem apertado na menina de cabelos negros. Bom se ela estuda em Hogwarts é de lá que eu conheço esse belo par de olhos.

- Sinto muito te decepcionar, mas a Srtª. McCoonal não foi para Hogwarts por causa de mim. Mas sim por causa de outra pessoa... – ela disse em um tom enigmático.

Todos caíram na gargalhada, menos é claro a Alice que era o motivo da chacota, e eu que não entendi merda nenhuma! E não adiantava eu pedi para a Sophia explicar porque ela sempre dizia que a Alice sabia, ou estava sem fôlego de tanto rir.

Eles são realmente legais. Só tem um probleminha: são fascinados pelos marotos. Meu Merlin, o que esse povo vê na musica deles? É tão sem graça. Tão irritante...

- A Lily só diz isso porque não gosta do James. E como ele é o vocalista ela precisa fica ouvindo a voz dele. - disse a Lice gargalhando dos meus comentários levando junto os outros presentes.

Os irmãos Fahu moravam na rua de baixo a pracinha. Os pais deles trabalhavam no ministério: eram aurores. A Sophia morra na Romênia, mas os pais dela têm uma casa aqui em Londres e uma em Paris (oh que sonho! Quando ela cansar de um é só ir para a outra!) ela é filha dos criadores de dragões! Por isso a casa na Romênia.

- Não é bem uma casa, é mais uma fazenda. Tem um rebanho de unicórnios e um poleiro de fênix, o Olibvato, que é como agente chama o local onde ficam os dragões, é bem afastado. Que tal você ir passar o natal lá? Eu posso falar com os meus pais para ver se eles não se importam dos seus pais irem também!

- É seria ótimo! – falou o Douglas - Sabe agente também vai. E devo admitir que o natal na casa da Sophia é inigualável.

- Com certeza. – agora foi a Gaby – Agente acorda bem cedinho só pra ver o sol raiando e os seus raios refletidos no lago de águas cristalinas e o canto das fênix e o galopar dos unicórnios...

-Lily, lá é o paraíso! – a Lice interrompeu o sonho da Gaby. Eu digo sonho porque ela olhava para o nada e suspirava.

- Esse lugar existe? – perguntei incrédula.

- Existe. – confirmou a Sophia – e você e sua família vão passar o natal lá! – e a casa dela aqui de Londres é ao lado da casa da Lice! Ô coisa boa!

Nós ficamos conversando durante horas. Eu tenho certeza que agora nós nos conhecemos como se fossemos amigos de infância! A Gaby é meio aluada, você ta falando com ela e ela ta voando. É necessário repetir a mesma coisa diversas vezes pra ela entender e não pode falar frases muito compridas se não você simplesmente não consegue fazê-la te ouvir. O Douglas é inteligente e calmo. Ele tem assunto, às vezes fala difícil, mas tem paciência para 'traduzir'. Eu estou nas nuvens por causa dele. E a Sophia é simplesmente tudo: alegre, extrovertida, inteligente, muito louca... Ela é demais! Eu queria ser a metade da pessoa que ela é! E o mais incrível: ela ta no mesmo ano que eu! Como é possível eu nunca tê-la visto? É impossível uma pessoa como ela passar despercebida.

Eu e a Alice voltamos para casa quando estava entardecendo. Ela ficou cerca de duas horas (a mais do que eu) se arrumando se é que você me entende. Eu estou sentada na sala de visitas (ohh... eu sou a visita. Então a sala é minha! Oba...) esperando-a descer.

Ta bom. Eu confesso: a Alice ta simplesmente impecável. Está usando os cabelos presos em uma espécie de coque, mas alguns fios caem deixando-a com um quê de rebeldia, está com uma blusa de mangas compridas e gola alta deixando-a elegante, uma calça jeans escura e apertadinha deixando-a básica e, pra completar, um tênis all star de cano médio deixando-a esplendidamente magnífica. (N.A.: *-* A Lily virou consultora de moda... "esplendidamente magnífica"... hehe) Agora eu estou me sentindo uma indigente: cabelos soltos com algumas tranças finas por cima, blusa _baby look_ preta com uma frase cabeça, calça jeans desbotada e tênis all star cano baixo. Eu quero trocar de roupa!

Eu acho que a Lice leu os meus pensamentos porque no instante seguinte ela disse:

- Nem pensar Srtª. Evans. Você pegou a primeira roupa que viu porque quis! - Menina chata!

A Srª. McCoonal foi levar agente pro show, que eu nem sei onde é, nem quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe! Ops... Não tenho não! Eu não tenho raiva da Srª. McCoonal nem da Alice... Ops (de novo)... da Alice eu tenho pois é por causa dela que eu vou ter que cumprir penitência sem ter feito promessa! Eu devo ter colocado fogo nas barbas de Merlin... (até que não seria uma má idéia... MUAHMUAHMUAH).

GENTE QUE LUGAR MARAVILHOSO!!!

É uma espécie de castelo medieval (N.A.: da baixa idade média, durante a alta os europeus não conheciam o luxo – só pra constar e para a minha profº de história não me matar...). É todo construído de pedras minuciosamente encaixadas de forma que não se sobrava nem um buraquinho para 'dar uma espiadinha' do outro lado. Na entrada havia tapetes vermelhos (ohhh...). A Alice entregou os nossos convites o 'segurança' os observou por um estantinho e nos indicou a entrada (ele acha que agente é cega? Só pode! Como não enxergaríamos a _única_ porta de acesso do local?). A porta é linda! É toda de ouro com micro partículas de diamante (como eu identifiquei o ouro e as micro partículas de diamante? Simples: a minha mãe tem uma joalheria a sua não tem... lero... lero... lero). Lá dentro era tudo 'mais moderno': tinha vários jogos de luz que me deixava ao mesmo tempo encantada e tonta, o chão era de cerâmica eslováquia (mó chique benhê) o palco se encontrava ao fundo e os instrumentos já estavam arrumados.

- Lice... Lily... –ouvi alguém berrar nos chamando.

Claro. Quem mais poderia ser se não a doida da Marlene McKinnon? Merlin eu estou me sentindo menos mendiga agora. Ela usa os cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo, umas três blusas (uma de manga comprida preta, uma _baby look_azul e uma toda rasgada e colorida), a calça jeans desbotada e toda desfiada e um all star cano alto todo rabiscado. Ela é doida. Não. Doida é pouco. (N.A. o que você tem contra isso?) Ela é super hiper mega master desmiolada e louca.

- Lene – comecei – você tava passando as suas férias no Iraque?

- Não por quê? – disse ela sem entender nada.

- A sua roupa ta toda rasgada e multicolorida, ou seja, - continuei porque ela parecia não ter entendido – soltaram uma bomba no local em que você estava e como você não queria morrer pulou dentro de um mega caldeirão de tinta, quando ia sair você escorregou e caiu em outro que tinha outra cor, e isso se repetiu até que em certo momento você notou que estava na hora do show d'Os Insuportáveis e usou o único neurônio que você tem para aparatar diretamente pra cá.

Nós gargalhamos freneticamente. A melhor coisa da Lene é que você pode 'tirar uma' com a cara dela que ela não apela, muito pelo contrario, ri junto. Não é à toa que ela é a garota mais popular de Hogwarts! Bem... Talvez o fato de ela namorar um dos garotos mais populares ajude um pouco. Quem a Lene namora? Vai dizer que você não sabe? Tenta... Força essa cabeça e pensa!Ta bom... Eu me rendo... A Lene é a namorada (pelo menos a oficial – recuse imitações... hehe) do 'Sr. Sirius Cachorrão Black'. Xíííí.... 'Fala no mal prepara o pau'(N.A.: Lily desse jeito você me deixa com vergonha! Esse ditado era usado na década de 20! u.ú N/B: Meu Deus faz tanto tempo, não, Delly? N/A: Ah se faz!). O Black ta vindo pra cá. Fud**-se.

- Boa noite meninas. – cumprimentou o 'Insulportável'

*James Potter = 'Insuportável-mor'  
*Sirius Black = 'Insuportável'  
*Remo Lupin = 'Insuportável-amador'  
*Peter Pettigrew = 'Lezado-insuportável'

- Noite. - cumprimentamos em coro e, como já sabíamos da próxima parte, eu e a Alice saímos dali bem na hora que começou o agarramento.

- Eu queria saber o que a Lene vê no Black. – perguntou a Lice

- Bom...

Olhei para o 'Insulportável'. Ele era alto, o corpo muuito bem definido, graças a anos de quadribol, cabelos e olhos negros.

– Um braço bombado, um olhar atraente e uma bunda gostosa. – falei finalmente. (N/B: =O)

A Alice olhou para mim como se nunca tivesse me visto. Ta certo que eu to falando que o 'Insuportável' é gostoso, mas... Ele é MESMO gostoso! É uma pena que tenha a cabeça movida a hormônios e não a neurônios. Caso contrário ele seria BEM pegável. Pra falar a verdade, se eu fosse escolher um d'Os Insuportáveis para agarrar eu escolheria o 'Insuportável-mor'. Ele é gostozérimo!!! E quando ele me olha com aquela expressão de desafio? Ele fica _quase_ totalmente irresistível. É porque se fosse totalmente eu já teria pulado no pescoço dele.

_"Você já fez isso Lily Evans!"_

Xíííí... Esqueci de apresentar a Mel pra vocês. Mel é essa voz na minha cabeça que muitas pessoas chamam de consciência. Mas Mel é mais chique. E como eu sou demais eu quero ser chique!

_"Você já fez isso Lily Evans!"_

Certo eu não nego que já agarrei o Potter. Mas eu estava no terceiro ano! E eu era encantada nele. Passava trinta horas por dia pensando nele. Nós éramos amigos. Mas isso não vem ao caso... É passado. E quem vive de passado é museu!

- LILY EVANS!!!

- O que foi Alice? Por que você ta gritando? Quem morreu? – eu disse completamente assustada.

- Eu to te chamando há quase quinze minutos e você parece estar nas nuvens. Em que você tava pensando?

- No beijo que eu roubei do Jimmy.

- Jimmy? – disse ela arregalando os olhos – Nossa! Você não o chama assim desde aquela briga que vocês tiveram. Na verdade vocês nem se falam mais. Mas afinal de contas, o que aconteceu aquele dia?

- Esquece. Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – disse com a voz fraca.

- Ok. – disse Alice. – Olha quem está ali!

Eu me virei e vi o Douglas a Gaby e a Sophia. Eles estavam sentados bem próximos ao palco. Eu fiquei sentir o meu rosto corar quando o Douglas sorriu pra mim. Mas claro quem não ficaria ele é lindo! Não. Lindo é pouco. Ele é maravilhosamente perfeito!

_"Mas o Jimmy é perfeito!"_

Calada Srtª. Mel! Fala sério, agora eu tenho que aturar a Mel falando do 'Insuportável-mor'. Eu não mereço isso! Não mesmo!

_"Tem razão! O Jimmy é perfeito demais para uma CDF'zinha que se acha a tal. Vai ver é por isso que ele preferiu sair com a Black..."_

- NÃO OUSE TERMINAR ESSA FRASE! SEU PROTÓTIPO DE CONCIÊNCIA!!!

Inspira. Expira. Inspira. Expira.

Eu gritei isso! Viu o que você me fez fazer Mel? Satisfeita? Que mico! Merlin...

- O que houve Lily? – perguntou a Lice assustada – Por que você ta gritando?

-Ah... É... Felicidade! Por... Por ver que... Que a Sophia, a Gaby e o Douglas – eu corei ao fala o nome dele – estão aqui!

- Ah! Claro. – disse ela em um tom irônico, no qual eu tive certeza que ela havia notado o meu interesse no 'Obra-prima'! Sim porque o Douglas é uma verdadeira obra-prima! E nem ouse dizer que o 'Insuportavel-mor' é perfeito Srtª. Mel!

- Sentem-se conosco! – disse a Sophia. Ela está deslumbrante! Os seus cabelos negros estão soltos, mas sobre eles tem algumas tranças finas... Magníficas! Está vestindo um vestido azul clarinho que deixa as formas perfeitas do seu corpo bem meigas! *.* Se eu conseguisse esse efeito eu teria todos os garotos que eu quisesse aos meus pés! Principalmente o...

_"... Jimmy!!!" _

Já mandei você ficar calada Mel!Que chatice. Eu não quero nada com o 'Insuportável-mor'! Eu ia falar que se eu fosse tão perfeita quanto a Sophia eu conseguiria sair com o Douglas.

_"Mas a Sophia deve conseguir coisa melhor!_

Como assim? Você ta falando que o Douglas é feio?

_"Bom, ele não é tão bonito quando Os Marotos, néh?"_

Tem razão ele é mais!

_""_

Do que você ta rindo?

_"Finge que é verdade que eu finjo que acredito!"_

Como assim?

_"Você é doida pelo Jimmy Potter!"_

- QUE? EU NÃO GOSTO DELE! EU TENHO CARA DE QUEM IRIA QUERER ALGUMA COISA, ALÉM DE DISTÂNCIA DO 'Insuportável-mor'? TENHO? TENHO?

-Lily... Você tá gritando de novo. – disse Alice me olhando risonha.

_"HAUSHUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUS"_

-É que...

- Você tava falando com a Mel, né?

_"Isso aí menina inteligente!"_

- É. Tava. E você Mel, CALA A BOCA!!!

_"HAUSHUAHSUAHSUAHSHASUH"_

- HUAHSUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUHAS... – Merlin, até a Alice ta rindo!

-É... Quem é o 'Insuportável-mor'? – perguntou Sophia que olhava para o outro lado do salão. Eu notei que um sorriso brincava no seu rosto.

- É o...

- Ursinho de pelúcia dela! – intrometeu-se a Alice e... Hei! Meu ursinho não se chama 'Insuportável-mor'! Eu fiz menção de arrumar as coisas, mas ela pisou no meu pé. Eu olhei pra ela com um olhar questionador. Bom ela deve ter um bom motivo pra isso, né?

- É isso aí! – confirmei ainda olhando pra Alice. Por que quê ela não contou pra menina que o 'Insuportável-mor' é o Potter?

Meu Merlin... Eu nunca aprendo! O quê? "Fala no mal prepara o pau" lembra alguma coisa pra você? É isso mesmo! Lá vem o 'Insuportável-mor'!

- Boa noite gente! – exclamou ele, no qual eu o ignorei totalmente.

- 'Noite James! – disse a Alice.

- Oi lindo! – agora a Gaby ta cantando ele?

_'Ué? Vai ficar com ciúmes é Lily?_

Mel! Retire o que você disse agora mesmo!

_Eu me remexo muito, eu me remexo, mexendo! Muito!_

- Fala Sr. Prongs! – agora eu to assustada! Foi o Douglas quem falou isso. Ele conhece o 'Insuportável-mor'! E parece que são grandes amigos!

- Depende do que você que ouvir Sr. Pisciano.

- Tadinho Jimmy! – agora sim eu to _realmente_ assustada. A Sophia conhece o 'Insuportável-mor'! Inspira. Expira. Inspira. Expira.

- Não precisa defender o meu cunhado Sophia! – a Gaby, a Alice e o 'Insuportável-mor' caíram na gargalhada. E a Sophia e o Douglas ficaram mais vermelhos do que os meus cabelos! Mas por quê? Será que eles tão namorando? Nããããooo! O Douglas não pode ta namorando. Não. Pode.

_'Mas é melhor ele estar namorando do que o Jimmy!'_

Ah claro! Digo... Não! É... Claro que não. Eu prefiro namorar o Douglas do que o Jimmy... Digo... 'Insuportável-mor'!

_'hihihihihi... Até engasgou! Hihihihihihi'_

Vá te catar! Mas voltando...

-Ah... Jimmy! Eu fiquei vermelha! – disse a Sophia. Eu disse que ela é atrevida! Ela cora loucamente e ainda avisa todo mundo. Se fosse eu, eu tentaria disfarçar e não _divulgar_ a minha frustração!

Mas... Peraí! O Douglas ficou mais vermelho ainda! Minhas esperanças morreram! Eles tão namorando! Ah! Que pena! Mas... Peraí! (de novo) O Jimmy... digo, o 'Insuportável-mor' disse : _"Não precisa defender o meu cunhado Sophia!"_. Isso quer dizer que...

-James você e a Sophia são irmãos? – eu perguntei antes que pudesse me conter. DESFALQUE! Eu chamei o 'Insuportável-mor' pelo primeiro nome! Arre. Ele notou. Socorro! Ele notou. Ele notou. E ta olhando dentro dos meus olhos! Ele não faz isso desde o terceiro ano! Meu Merlin tenha piedade de mim!

_'E ela ainda diz que não gosta dele"_

- É somos. – confirmou ele ainda me olhando _daquele jeito_! E eu não consigo desviar o olhar! Não consigo! Simplesmente não consigo!

- Você não sabia? – perguntou a Sophia. Não que eu tivesse em condições de responder! – Lily? – insistiu ela – Parece que não é só a Alice que tá enrolada com o 'amor da sua vida'!

Certo. Tá todo mundo olhando pra mim e pro James e rindo. E pra completar eu não consigo desviar o olhar dos olhos dele.

- Atenção... Gente... ATENÇÃO! – gritou a Dorcas (Aparentemente ela era o locutor do evento) - Eu gostaria de chamar os garotos da banda pra começarmos o show!

E desviando os olhos dos meus o James... digo, 'Insuportável-mor' se encaminhou ao palco. E iniciou o show. Devo admitir que a música deles talvez não seja tão ruim.

-

_Leia ouvindo: Fall Out Boys, Of all the gin joints in all the world_

_-_

O James, digo, 'Insuportável-mor' começou a cantar:

"You only hold me up like this  
_Você apenas me suporta assim_  
Cause you don't know who I really am  
_Porque não sabe quem eu realmente sou_  
Sometimes I just want to know what it's like to be You  
_Às vezes eu só quero saber como é ser você_  
We're making out inside crashed cars  
_Nós estamos 'ficando' dentro de carros batidos_  
We're sleeping through all our memories  
_Nós estamos dormindo nas nossas lembranças_  
I used to waste my time dreaming of being alive (now I  
only waste it dreaming of you)  
_Eu costumava perder meu tempo sonhando em estar vivo (Agora eu só perco meu tempo sonhando com você)_

**Refrão:**  
Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness  
_Apague as luzes e a acabe com a timidez_  
Cause all of our moves make up for the silence  
_Porque todos os nossos movimentos compensam o silêncio_  
And oh, the way your makeup stains my pillowcase  
_E oh, a maneira como a sua maquiagem mancha minha fronha_  
Like I'll never be the same  
_Como eu nunca mais serei o mesmo_

You only hold me up like this  
_Você apenas me suporta assim_  
Cause you don't know who I really am  
_Porque não sabe quem eu realmente sou_  
I used to waste my time on  
_Eu costumava perder meu tempo ..._  
Waste my time on  
_Perder meu tempo... _  
Waste my time dreaming of being alive (now I only waste it dreaming of you)  
_Perder meu tempo sonhando em estar vivo(Agora eu só perco meu tempo sonhando com você)_

**Refrão:**  
Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness  
_Apague as luzes e a acabe com a timidez_  
Cause all of our moves make up for the silence  
_Porque todos os nossos movimentos compensam o silêncio_  
And oh, the way your makeup stains my pillowcase  
_E oh, a maneira como a sua maquiagem mancha minha fronha_  
Like I'll never be the same  
_Como eu nunca mais serei o mesmo_

I've got headaches and bad luck but they couldn't  
_Eu tive dores de cabeça e azar, mas eles não puderam_  
touch you, no  
_te atingir_  
I've got headaches and bad luck but they couldn't  
_Eu tive dores de cabeça e azar, mas eles não puderam_  
touch you, no  
_te atingir_  
I'm not trying  
_Eu não estou tentando_  
You only hold me up like this  
_Você apenas me suporta assim_

**Refrão:**  
Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness  
_Apague as luzes e a acabe com a timidez_  
Cause all of our moves make up for the silence  
_Porque todos os nossos movimentos compensam o silêncio_  
And oh, the way your makeup stains my pillowcase  
_E oh, a maneira como a sua maquiagem mancha minha fronha_  
Like I'll never be the same  
_Como eu nunca mais serei o mesmo_

Foi impressão minha ou o 'Insuportável-mor' me olhou durante a música inteira? Ta certo que ele canta bem...

_'Se Lily Evans ta dizendo isso pode ter certeza que ele arrasa!_

Durante a música todas as pessoas acompanham a banda cantando e dançando, alguns bem desafinados e/ou bem desengonçados na dança, mas mesmo assim bem entusiasmados. O 'Insuportável-mor' deixava que eles cantassem partes da musica sozinhos, incentivava as 'danças'. Resumindo: eles são bem envolventes no que fazem. Provavelmente seja por isso que eles são tão populares. Mas, eles continuam sendo 'Os Insuportáveis'!

_'Vamos ver por quanto tempo!'_

A Sophia e o Douglas se beijaram! A Marlene não parava de mandar beijinhos para o namorado. Eca! O 'Insuportável' é bem atraente. Eu não nego. Mas _beijá-lo_ já é demais! Urgg...

_E se fosse o Jimmy Potter?_

Depende se eu soubesse que ele andou beijando a Black eu também ficaria com nojo/asca! Urgg...

_E ainda dizem que o tempo supera tudo! _

Seguiram-se outras músicas, mas eu já não estava mais a fim de prestar atenção. Quando nós voltamos pra casa da Alice já era mais de cinco horas da madrugada! Meu Merlin... Eu estava dormindo na cadeira desde o fim da primeira música! E como eu estou na casa da Alice há duas semanas eu volto pra casa amanhã e a gente só vai se ver de novo em Hogwarts!

_E o Jimmy também..._

Calada Mel!

_Ah não! Vamos ficar uma semana sem ver o Jimmy!_

Mel... Eu tô com muito sono então me deixa dormi!

_Duas semanas! Duas semanas!_

Mel...

_Eu vou morrer de saudades do Jimmy!_

Mel...

_E eu nem fiz o meu testamento ainda!_

Melzinha...

_Mas ainda vou fazer! Tem tempo. Será?_

Mel!!!

_E se eu morrer antes de fazer o meu testamento?_

Mel!!!!!

_Mas eu não tenho nada pra por no testamento!_

Mel! Mel! Mel!

_Então eu vou mandar uma carta pra ele!!!_

M E L!!!! CALA A BOCA

* * *

N/A: uffa! Pensei que não ia terminar mais...  
Ohh... será que é algum sentimento renascendo?  
Será amor? Ou será amizade?  
Só lendo pra descobrir!  
E se quiserem o Capitulo 3  
Tem que ter muitos comentários!  
Entón...  
C O M E N T E M !!!  
**_~° Delly °~_**

* * *

N/B: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! /se esconde dos leitores que jogam várias espécies de objetos na beta/ DESCULPEEEEEEEEEEEEM!  
Eu tava muito cheia de coisa para fazer. Maaas... *________________________*  
Aiiiin, amei³ essa capitulo, que tudoso!  
É amor ou amizade?  
MUAHMUAHMUAHA  
Prometo que de agora em diante eu vou betar mais rápido! Palavra de escoteiro! O mais engraçado é que para dar palavra de escoteiro tem que ser um escoteiro! MUAHMUAHMUAHMAH  
Não mas é palavra de Miss Prongs, ok?

**_Miss Prongs ;3_**

* * *

p.s.: Olhem a capa, ela é linda! ttp:// img520. Imageshack. us/img520/8890/canomarotaao5 .jpg (é retirar os espaços)

-

-

**°°°Fim de transmissão°°°**

**.**


	3. Campeonato Mundial de Loucuras

**Nome:** Canção Marota

**Autora**: Delly black fenix

**Beta:** Miss Prongs

**Type**: Romance / Suspense

**Censura: **vai de cada um.

**Ships**: James/Lily

**Criada em:** 29 de abril de 2007(postada no FeB)

**Resumo**: Lily Evans vai provar que para tudo existe um motivo. A não ser para o fato de ela estar participando de uma banda junto com os marotos, porque isso nem Freud explica.

**Capa: **Http:// img520. Imageshack. us/img520/8890/canomarotaao5 .jpg

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a J.K. O texto é meu.

**Nota da Autora: **eu estava postando antes, mas eu tinha desistido, vou recomeçar a postar =)

* * *

-

**Capítulo 3**  
_Campeonato mundial de loucuras_

_-_

* * *

Sabe que horas são? Você tem noção de que horas são? Aposto que não! Por quê? São nove horas e eu ainda estou na cama! Urg... Não acredito. Não acredito. Não acredito. E não acredito! Ou melhor, quero dizer: ou pior! Eu acredito sim. Por quê? Eu e a minha amada Srtª. McCoonal chegamos daquela penitência ontem já era mais de cinco horas da madrugada! E a minha mãe vem me pegar às dez! Agora eu vou ter que dar uma de 'Flecha' (?), é aquele herói infantil que é super-rápido (ele daria um ótimo apanhador! (por falar em apanhador, eu sou apanhadora da grifinólia!))...

_'Graças ao Jimmy!'_

Ah não! Eu mal acordo já tem uma _doce_ pessoa me enchendo!

_'Bom dia pra você também Lily!' /ofendida/_

Era pra ofender mesmo!  
_  
_  
Mas voltando... Eu sou apanhadora da grifinólia! Yeah! Eu sei que devo isso ao 'Insuportável-mor', já que foi ele quem me ensinou a fazer tudo o que eu sei em cima de uma vassoura. Mas eu o recompenso sempre pegando o pomo. Eu nunca perdi. Porque eu sou demais! Aí, vem o 'Insuportável', que parece um balaço humano, quando ele lança aquela bola assassina em alguém, ninguém consegue fugir. E, claro, o 'Insuportável-mor' que é um _ótimo_ artilheiro. Ele marca dez gols a cada gol que os outros artilheiros do jogo marcam (isso inclui os da grifinólia e os do time adversário). Resumindo:

**1º) Agente sempre ganha.  
2º) Agente sempre massacra.  
3º) Nós somos os leões.  
4º) Meu cabelo é da cor de um leão! (mas não é uma juba!)**

_'5º) A Lily sempre abraça o Jimmy quando o jogo acaba!'_

**M E N T I R A**

_'Vai negar? É?_

Mas eu não... Não... Ta bom! Ta bom! Ta bom! Ta bom! Eu o abraço. Mas é um abraço rápido. Todo mundo se abraça. É só porque agente está em uma equipe, e as equipes comemoram juntas, né?

Mas como eu ia dizendo... Eu vou ter que dar uma de 'Flecha' pra poder me arrumar e arrumar todas as minhas coisas. Como é difícil ser ruiva!

_'Imagine como é ser a consciência de uma ruiva... '_

Se você não quer Mel, eu quero menos ainda!

_'Ui! Cuidado que ela morde!'_

O segredo é ignorar...

_'O segredo é atormentar!'_

- Lily?

A Srtª. Alice 'Dorminhoca' McCoonal acabou de acordar. Ô menina que dorme, não sei como consegue! E ainda tem a audácia de dizer que sou eu quem dorme demais'

_'Quem vê assim pensa!'_

- Acordou? Que milagre foi esse? Pensei que você não iria sair da cama antes das quatro horas da tarde! – eu disse fingindo surpresa.

- Ah Lily, eu sei que você não vive sem mim...

_'E nem sem o Jimmy!'_

- Tem razão Lice. – eu concordei – Eu não sei como eu viveria sem você pra eu poder atormentar...

- Nossa você está me dizendo que eu só sirvo pra você me atormentar? – eu concordei com a cabeça – Ufa! Eu iria ficar realmente desconfortável se você negasse, já que a sua função na minha vida também é a 'de ser atormentada'.

- Alice McCoonal!

- Um a um. - eu bufei, ela sorriu mais ainda e se encaminhou ao banheiro.

* * *

Minha mãe veio me pegar às dez horas em ponto (pontualidade é a marca registrada da minha família!). Ela estava lá embaixo e eu e Alice estávamos pegando as minhas coisas e, novidade: a Alice estava ouvindo aquela porcaria marota e cantando junto:

**Música**: _Bye bye bye – NSYNC_

- Lily você não pode ir embora hoje! – disse a Alice que parecia estar desesperada.

- Por que não?

- É que ontem, enquanto você dormia no show, – ela me lançou um olhar malévolo – o James me deu quatro ingressos para a final da copa mundial de quadribol que será entre a Inglaterra e a Romênia!

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Eu quero que você vá comigo. – disse ela fazendo biquinho.

E agora? Sempre quando eu quero companhia é só contar com a minha amiga encalhada! É... A vida é dura! Eu e a Alice somos as encalhadas. A Marlene está namorando o 'Insuportável' e a Dorcas o 'Insuportável-amador'. Agora eu e a Alice só temos uma à outra! Buáh...

- Mas é que eu já estou na sua casa há duas semanas...

- Lily é só até amanhã! Depois você volta pra casa... – ela tava quase implorando.

- Ta bem! Se você consegui convencer a minha mãe eu fico.

Eu já sei o porquê que nem eu nem a Alice temos namorados: somos muito doidas! Depois que eu disse isso a Alice começou a pular, e a cantar, e a se jogar em cima de mim como se tivesse amassando uma massa de pão! Claro, eu sou um pão!(?) Mas não precisa me amassar!

- Se for pra me fazer de pizza eu não fico mais não!

- Parei. – oh... Descobri o segredo de controlar a Alice sem ser chamar o Logbotton: chantagem! Oh Yeah!

- Mas o que você vai falar pra minha mãe? – perguntei à maroto-maníaca enquanto descíamos às escadas.

- Não sei. – eu arregalei os meus olhos – Ah Lily, eu penso melhor sobre pressão!

Isso sem duvidas era verdade. Teve uma vez que eu, a Alice e a Marlene (que não namorava ainda o 'Insuportável') azaramos a Narcisa Black! Foi uma sensação indescritível! Ela tava me enchendo, me chamando de sangue-ruim e essas coisas baixas. Aí eu a transformei em uma panetone!

Ela ficou cheia de manchas vermelhas, amarelas e roxas na pele!

A Dorcas também estava lá, e ela ficava me falando coisas como: 'Lily você é monitora!', 'Lily você fala pros marotos pra não azarar os sonserinos, mas olha o que você está fazendo!'... Eu já estava consciência pesada! E pra piorar a situação a professora McGonagall apareceu! Mas como a Alice tem um cérebro à 220wts, ela falou pra professora que nós tínhamos encontrado a Narcisa já naquele estado e que nós estávamos a ajudando. Além de nos safarmos, ainda ganhamos pontos para a grifinólia! Nós somos demais! Yeah!

* * *

Minha mãe nos deixou ir!

E eu sempre acreditei que não existia o dia de são nunca, mas hoje eu descobri q ele existe!

Minha mãe me deixou ir para um lugar em que ela nunca foi sem mandar a Petúnia junto!

Uí! Só de pensar em levar a 'Cavala-albina' junto eu tenho arrepios! Isso seria demais pra minha pessoa! Onde já se viu falar uma coisa dessas! Fazer uma proposta desse tipo? Era como se me dissessem que eu só passaria-nos N.I.E.M.s se eu me agarrasse em um corredor vazio com o 'Insuportável-mor'!

_'Isso seria realmente interessante!'_

Era só o que me faltava... A minha consciência dizendo que quer se agarrar com o Potter em um corredor vazio em Hogwarts... **O QUE? A MINHA CONSCIÊNCIA ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE EU QUERO ME AGARRAR COM O 'Insuportável-mor' EM UM CORREDOR VAZIO?**

_'Se você não quiser em um corredor vazio pode ser em um lotado ou no salão comunal ou no salão principal ou em um armário ou em um banheir...'_

CALADA! Eu Lily Evans não quero me agarrar com James Potter nem aqui nem na China!

_'Que tal em Hogwarts?'_

NÃO! Eu não quero ficar/beijar/dar-uns-amassos/agarrar/pegar o "Insuportável-mor" nem aqui e nem em lugar nenhum do Universo! Deu pra entender?

_'Ok. Eu estou começando a ficar com medo de você!'_

Ótimo!

_"E a parte da proposta do Jimmy também é ótima néh!?_

Mel! Eu não...

_"Por que você não pode mudar de idéia com a proposta do meu amor que é bem atraente³?"_

Porque eu não quero e ponto. E desde quando o Potter é seu amor?

_"Interessada é? Com ciúmes?"_

Ah? Mel me diz por que eu teria ciúmes de mim mesma?

_"Aha! Assumiu que gosta do Jay"/vitoriosa/_

EU NÃO ASSUMI NADA! Digo... Eu não tenho nada pra assumir. Porque eu não gosto do Ja... Potter.

_"Até quando você vai negar isso? É obvio que você gosta dele. Até a Shofia que só te viu um dia (oh! Rimo) já notou que você gosta dele!"_

Notou nada.

_"Notou sim!"_

Não

_"Sim!"_

Não

_"Sim!"_

Não

_"Claro que notou!"_

Mel... Vá-te catar!

_"Depois não diga que eu não avisei!"_

A pior parte foi ter que ficar ouvindo o Slug falar do Potter:

-Ah... Um garoto muito talentoso o James. Sabe eu dei aula para os pais dele. Silvana e Orion Potter. Eles viviam brigando, e olha no que deu: casamento.

_"Ah... É coisa de família brigar com quem se ama antes de assumir o sentimento! Viu Lily, você está destinada a ser uma Potter!"_

Ignora! Ignora! Ignora! Ignora! Ignora! Ignora! Ignora! Ignora!

EU NÃO SEREI NUNCA NA MINHA VIDA UMA POTTER!

Inspira.

Expira.

Inspira.

Expira.

-Sabe o James é muito parecido com o pai. Mas a cor dos olhos e os tic's nervosos que ele tem são herança da mãe. – disse ele como se aquilo fosse algo realmente interessante...

_"E não é mesmo?!"_

Nem preciso responder néh?!

_"Você quem sabe.."_

-Ele é tão bagunceiro do jeito que é por causa do grande talento que ele tem. Sabe... Quando se tem muito antes mesmo de saber lidar com pouco. Mas acho que ele já está aprendendo, isso se já não tiver aprendido a lidar com tanto poder!

Ui! Estou chocada. Ta bem... Não é bem assim, mas é impressão minha ou o Slug está dizendo que o 'Insuportável-mor' é retardado porque é poderoso?

_"Lily Evans! O Jay N Ã O é retardado!"_

Se eu digo que é, é porque é!

_"..."_

Mas então será por isso que o Slug baba tanto no Potter? Não sei não... Acho que tem mais alguma coisa. Ele baba muito mesmo no 'Insuportável-mor'! Ta certo que ele baba mais em mim (Eca!), mas eu nunca explodi a sala dele e nem algo do tipo néh?! Mas que tem algo faltando nessa história, isso tem!

_"Com ciúmes novamente Lily?_

Nem morta Mel, nem morta.

E sabe onde era os lugares para os quais o Potter nos deu entradas? Para o vigésimo sétimo andar!

Eu vou matá-lo!

_"Você pode matá-lo de beijos..."_

Tava demorando...

_"Está bem. Foi só uma proposta. E eu sei que você gostou!"_

Não gostei nada tá! Sua consciência de uma figa!

_"Ta bom sua figa!"_

E o pior que agente ficou um tempão na fila dos andares debaixo para depois (quando já estávamos na portaria) descobrirmos que a entrada era por outro lugar!

Mas eu vou matar o Potter!

_"A minha proposta de que essa morte seja de beijos ainda está de pé!"_

Eu nunca na minha vida vou beijar o Potter!

_"Eu pensava que eu era a consciência de uma pessoa viva!"_

Alô! Eu sou uma pessoa viva! Depois eu sou a obtusa.

_"Mas você disse que você nunca na sua vida beijaria o Jimmy néh?"_

Disse. Mas o que o cú tem a ver com as calças? (desculpem o palavreado...)

_"Você já beijou James Potter!"_

Claro que...

_"Sim!"_

Mas...

_"Como ele beija bem!"_

Não! Quero dizer... Eu fui à primeira garota que ele beijou...

_"E pretende ser a ultima também!"_

Não! E ele também foi o primeiro garoto que eu beijei... Por isso eu tenho consideração por ele.

_"Nossa! Se gritar no meio de todo mundo que ele tem titica de morcego na cabeça for consideração... é você tem muita por ele!"_

Mas ele não teve por mim! Agente tava tão bem junto e o que ele fez?

_"Eu sei Lily... Eu sei dessa história..."_

Pois parece que não sabe! Fica querendo me jogar pra cima daquele idiota, arrogante, metido, boneco de macumba, espírito agourento, dementador...

_"Lily você já está exagerando!"_

Não Mel. Eu não estou exagerando nem um pouco. Na verdade eu nem comecei a dizer quem ele realmente é!

O jogo era Romênia versus Inglaterra!

Caracoles meu! O apanhador da Romênia parecia o King-kong! Era, e eu acho que ainda é, enorme! E tem cara de mal. Tem sim, tem sim. E o apanhador da Inglaterra não fica muito atrás não. Cara, uma vez o 'Insuportável-mor' me disse que quanto mais leve o apanhador mais chances ele tem de pegar o pomo! Então eu posso dizer que os treinadores ou não concordam com essa opinião, ou nenhum dos apanhadores do jogo tem chances de pegar o pomo.

Mas no final a Inglaterra ganhou com uma enorme vantagem.

_"Graças ao Jay!"_

Você está certa Mel.

_"Eu sempre estou certa!"_

Aff... Ainda bem que eu estou indo pra casa…

* * *

**N/A: Ufa! Que capitulo grande néh?!  
Eu não gostei muito do capitulo...  
Ele não saiu bem como eu queria...  
Ele ficou meio EMO demais sabe?! Não que eu tenha alguma coisa contra EMO's porque eu não tenho (muito pelo contrario xD~)  
Mas mudando de assunto...  
Eu fui à estréia do HP no cinema! Yeah \o/  
Mas eu odiei! Por quê? ELES NÃO MOSTRARAM OS MAROTOS!  
E onde foi parar a Lily, que até onde eu sei, dá um fora lascado³ no Pontas!  
E o Aluado? E o Almofadinhas? E o Rabicho (que por mais traidor que seja, também é um maroto!)?  
Eu estou P da vida! (  
Por esse motivo o capitulo quatro só vem com muitos comentários!  
É a vida baby...  
Ficou curioso (a)???? Então comenta que o capítulo chega^^  
n_n  
BjuxX³**

****

~° Delly °~

P.S: Lembrar de quebrar/processar a Warnner! xD  
P.S.S: o capítulo quatro já está escrito!

* * *

  
**N/B: /fora do ar/**  


****

* * *

**°°°Fim de transmissão°°°**

******.****.**


	4. Far Away

**Nome:** Canção Marota

**Autora**: Delly black fenix

**Beta:** Miss Prongs

**Type**: Romance / Suspense

**Censura: **vai de cada um.

**Ships**: James/Lily

**Criada em:** 29 de abril de 2007(postada no FeB)

**Resumo**: Lily Evans vai provar que para tudo existe um motivo. A não ser para o fato de ela estar participando de uma banda junto com os marotos, porque isso nem Freud explica.

**Capa: **Http:// img520. Imageshack. us/img520/8890/canomarotaao5 .jpg

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a J.K. O texto é meu.

**Nota da Autora: **eu estava postando antes, mas eu tinha desistido, vou recomeçar a postar =)

* * *

-

**Capitulo 4**  
_Far away_

_-_

_

* * *

  
_

Até que enfim eu vou voltar pra casa. Já não agüentava mais a voz do Potter!

- Lily!

Ah meu Merlin... Será que eu nunca vou ter paz nessa vida?

- Lily Evans sua ruiva insana!

O QUÊ? Quem é o FDP que está me chamando de insana? Sabe, só porque a pessoa tem distúrbios mentais, e fala de si mesma na terceira pessoa não quer dizer que ela mereça um leito no departamento de casos irrecuperáveis mágicos do Saint Mungus!

-Ah... Olá Lene.

Eu disse ao notar a Marlene com o namorado (Sirius Black), com o 'Insuportável-amador' (Remus Lupin), com o 'Lezado-insuportável' (Peter Pettigrew), com a Dorcas e a Emmeline.

- Lily eu não sabia que você vinha ver o jogo! Sua insana. Porque você não me avisou?

- Eu não gosto de segurar vela Lene, muito menos de segurar castiçal de Platão!

- Ah Lily, nós não estávamos namorando. Estávamos vendo o jogo.

- Sério? – eu disse ironicamente.

- É sim, – respondeu o 'Insuportável' sorrindo marotamente – nós só nos beijávamos quando o Prongs fazia um gol.

Pelo que eu sei, Prongs é o 'Insuportável-mor', então podemos concluir que Marlene McKinnon e Sirius 'Insuportável' Black passaram o jogo todo aos beijos! Eca véio!

- Lily!

Uh... Será que eu posso ficar invisível? A Dorcas está me olhando como se não tivesse me notado. Dá pra acreditar? Não. Não dá, não! Eu estou bem na frente dela (Acho que a autora vai ter que emprestar os óculos dela para a Dorcas xD~).

- Dotty, em que mundo você vive? – eu perguntei.

- No planeta Terra... – ela ia dizendo, mas foi interrompida.

- A Dorcas vive no mundo da Lua! – disse o 'Insuportável'. Na verdade ele tinha que se chamar 'Intrometido' já é a segunda vez que ele responde uma pergunta direcionada a outra pessoa! – Ela é tão Aluada!

Eu não entendi. Isso deve ser algum código maroto (?). O 'Insuportável-amador' corou, o 'Insuportável' começou a gargalhar e eu e as meninas (Dorcas, Lene, Lice, Lia, Sophia e, por mais incrível que pareça, Narcisa) nos entreolhamos sem entender nada.

Ta bem. Eu entendi um pouco, já que eu sei que o apelido do 'Insuportável-amador' é Moony, ou Aluado, na lingua retardada d'Os Insuportáveis ou Marotos.

Depois os marotos foram cumprimentar o Potter, mas eu não quis ir.

Pra quê que eu vou querer falar com o Potter?

Eles devem ter passado horas lá falando com o 'Insuportável-mor'.

Como arranjam tanto assunto?

Agora eu estou em casa deitada na minha cama pensando na vida e na monotonia que ela é... Mas na hora que eu cheguei, corri por todo o meu quarto vendo se as coisas estavam como eu deixei. E se a 'Cavala-albina' tivesse mexido em alguma coisa minha?

Eu a mataria! Eu daria uma de comensal da morte e lançaria nela uma Avada Kedavra!

****

Mas ultimamente eu tenho pensado em matá-la por outro motivo! Agora você me pergunta: Qual Lily? E eu respondo: Aquela Cavala que eu tenho como irmã entrou pro fã clube dos marotos!

Ninguém merece! Muito menos eu. E agora eu estou aqui em casa e aquelas másicas marotas não saem da minha cabecinha ruiva, e eu acho que a culpa é da Mel!

_"...I'm nothing now and it's been so long…"_

Mel será que dá pra você parar de cantar um segundinho?

_"...Since I've heart the sound, the sound of my only hope …"_

****

Eu transformei Merlin em um iguana? Por um acaso Merlin ficou com raiva e me jogou uma maldição imperdoável do azar? Sim, porque você lançar uma maldição que dará azar pra uma pessoa pelo resto de sua vida devia ser imperdoável! Mas, como toda regra tem sua e seção xD se por uma acaso alguma pessoa lançasse esse feitiço na 'Urubua-albina' deveria ganhar um premio Nobel em todas as categorias.

_"... This heart it beat, beat for only you..."_

Eu estava falando sozinha? Mas que p*** e d*** junto com v*** e c*** (N/A: não era a intenção xD~N/B: McFLY é tão boom!)

**Até que enfim!** você resolveu parar de cantar, Srtª. Mel.

_"É que a musica acabou."_

Mas mesmo assim você parou e...

****

_"Lily, você está de TPM? Ou esses gritinho são só 'frescurite aguda'?"_

Eu acabei de me lembrar que eu tenho aula de jiu-jitsu hoje às cinco horas! (quando se é baixinha e magrinha deve-se aprender defesa pessoal) Ou melhor, eu tinha aula de jiu-jitsu hoje às cinco horas porque já são sete! E... Ei! Eu não tenho 'frescurite aguda'!

_'Lily... Você anda muito esquecidinha depois que a gente voltou da casa da Alice. E... Você tem frescurite aguda sim.'_

É que eu estou com saudades de casa. E eu NÃO tenho frescurite ta bem?!

_'Então agora você está tentando me enganar é Lily? Tentando enganar a própria consciência?'_

Não queridíssima Mel, estou tentando te fazer enxergar que eu NÃO estou 'aluada' e nem com 'frescurite aguda' pelo fato da 'Urubua-albina' estar namorando o 'Insuportável-mor'. Muito pelo contrario: eu estou felicíssima por aquele garoto, que eu odeio ter ficado com aquela garota, que eu também odeio. Então, podemos concluir que eles foram feitos uma para o outro!

_"O QUÊ? James Potter, aquela perfeição humana, foi feito para Narcisa Black, aquele inferi?_

****

Inferi... Está aí uma palavra que define perfeitamente a 'Urubua-albina'! Mas, James Potter NÃO é uma perfeição humana, e sim um boneco de macumba!

****

Sabe com aqueles cabelos bagunçados... Hahahaha... Boneco de macumba...

_"James Potter Não é um boneco Vodu!'_

É sim!

_'Não é nada!'_

É sim!

_'Mas é claro que o Jammy NÃO é um boneco Vodu! E sim um deus grego... /suspirando/'_

Eca véio! A não ser que você esteja falando daquele que rege o submundo! Com aqueles cabelos arrepiados! Claro. Ele tem os cabelos daquele jeito porque vive vendo fantasma, mas o Potter vive é vendo _inferi_!

****

_''_

* * *

- Eu vou, eu vou pra Hogwarts agora eu vou! Eu vou, eu vou pra hogwarts agora eu vou!

Lá estávamos nós, cinco garotas com dezessete anos no rabo (desculpem o palavreado) cantando a musiqueta dos sete anões!

Viva a Liberdade de Expressão!

Yeah!

Onde nós estamos? No expresso de Hoqwarts, claro! Onde mais nós estaríamos dando uma de loucas dementes?

E como nós somos VIP's temos uma cabine só pra agente!

Yeah!

Mas nós não somos as únicas que estamos cantando... Parece que os marotos estão fazendo um showzinho particular na cabine deles. E a Dorcas e a Lene parecem estar morrendo de saudade dos namorados.

Pelo que eu entendi, eles combinaram de passar a primeira parte da viagem com os amigos, ou seja, a Lene, a Emmeline e a Dorcas comigo e com a Alice; e eles com eles... Isso soou cômico (?).

- Meninas! Vamos lá à cabine deles... Eu quero vê-los cantar. – disse a Alice e parece que era exatamente o que as minhas 'amigas' queriam ouvir.

O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Como eu poderia ficar sozinha em uma cabine? Eu, uma pobre ruiva indefesa contra todos os meus medos?

É exatamente isso que você está pensando! Eu fui para a cabine d'Os Insuportáveis ficar ouvindo o Potter cantar! Para a cabine dos senhores Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail e Prongs...

Hei! Isso é lá apelido que se dê pra gente? Quero dizer... Wormtail lembra rato! E Moony lembra lobo! E Padfoot lembra cachorro, tipo, pata de almofada. E Prongs lembra chifre, chifre lembra veado. Cara os marotos _realmente_ amam o Potter: chamaram-no de chifrudo e de veado!

Você não acha que os apelidos que eu coloquei neles (nos marotos) são bem mais legais?!

_"Não"_

_"Que tal assim:  
James Potter: "Apolo"  
Sirius Black: "deus-grego"  
Remo Lupin: "Obra-prima"  
Pedro Pettigrew: "bonitinho"_

Por que você colocou o 'Insuportável' como deus-grego?

_"Porque ele pode ser um gato, mas é um cachorro!"_

****

_"Eu sou tão boa com trocadilhos"_

E tão modesta... Então, você acha que o 'Insuportável' é um cão, mas corre atrás para ser um gato?

_"Não Lily, eu não acho. Eu tenho certeza!"_

****

E por que o 'Insuportável-amador' ficou sendo 'obra-prima'?

_"Porque ele é tão inteligente e meigo! Mesmo sendo o que é."_

E o que o 'Insuportável-amador' é?

_"Lob... Maroto!"_

Ah! Claro. Mas você ia dizer isso mesmo néh?!

_"Siim!!"_

Certo. É... E o 'Lesado-insuportável' ficou sendo 'bonitinho' por quê? Pensei que você venerasse os marotos.

_"Eu posso venerá-los, mas eu sei identificar um feio arrumado."_

****

_"Er... Lily?!"_

Oi...

_"Pode perguntar o que você quer!"_

Ah? Quê? Como você sabe? Digo... Eu não quero perguntar-te nada!

_"Ah... Vamos Lily, eu sei que você me perguntou o motivo dos apelidos de todos os marotos por causa do apelido do Jay!"_

****

_"Lá vai ela começar com esses gritinhos novamente..."_

Eu não quero saber de nada sobre o Potter! Muito menos porque você fica o chamando de Apolo?!

_"Bom, eu o chamei assim porque..._

Eu não quero saber... Não quero saber... Não quero saber... Não quero saber...

_"...Apolo é o deus-grego do amor e da beleza!_

Eu não gosto nem de olhar pro Potter!

_"Principalmente quando ele está com a namorada néh?!"_

Certo. Você deve estar se perguntando como foi que James Potter arranjou de um dia para o outro uma namorada, néh?!

Pois bem. James Potter namora Narcisa Black desde o ultimo dia letivo do nosso sexto ano.

_'Infelizmente...'_

Por que eu não disse antes? Simples: eu não falo de James Potter!

_"Imagine se falasse..."_

Vai te catar Mel!

Gente essa cabine está lotada. Os bancos estão cheios e ainda tem duas ou três pessoas sentadas no colo de uma só (coitado de quem está em baixo!), o chão também está empestado de gente.

- Onde eu vou sentar? – eu perguntei de má vontade à Alice.

Ela indicou um cantinho apertado no fundo da cabine perto do Potter. Acho que devia ter alguma coisa lá antes da agente chegar porque é um lugar espaçoso se comparado a quantidade de gente e o tamanho da cabine.

Eu e a Alice nos sentamos lá bem na hora em que o Potter e o Black começaram a tocar.

_(**música**: Far away – Nickelback)_

Gente a introdução dessa musica é linda, agora imagina quando James Potter e Sirius Black tocam um versão acústica dela?!

- This time, This place _(Este tempo, Este lugar)_ – o 'Insuportável-mor' começou a cantar - Misused, Mistakes _(Desperdícios, erros)_.

Profundo o garoto...

Too long, Too late  
_(Tão demorado, tão tarde)_  
Who was I to make you wait  
_(Quem era eu para lhe fazer esperar?)_  
Just one chance  
_(Apenas mais uma chance)_  
Just one breath  
_(Apenas mais uma respiração)_  
Just in case there's just one left  
_(Apenas mais um caso que foi deixado de lado)_

Que lindo!

Mas essa musica me lembra a nós dois...  
- Cause you know _(Porque você sabe)_

-You know, you know _(Você sabe, você sabe)_ - nessa parte o Black começou a fazer a segunda voz. E entrou o refrão, com o Black ainda na segunda voz:

That I love you  
_(Que eu te amo)_  
That I have loved you all along  
_(Que eu te amei o tempo todo)_  
And I miss you  
_(E que eu sinto a sua falta)_  
Been far away for far too long  
_(Estive afastado por muito tempo)_  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
_(Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo)_  
and you'll never go  
_(E que você nunca irá embora)_  
Stop breathing if  
_(Paro de respirar se)_

- I don't see you anymore _(Eu não te ver de novo)_ - essa parte o Potter fez um solo.

Novamente a introdução.

On my knees, I'll ask  
_(De joelhos, eu pedirei)_  
Last chance for one last dance  
_(Uma ultima chance para uma ultima dança)_  
Cause with you, I'd withstand  
_(Porque com você, eu resistiria)_  
All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all  
_(Eu daria tudo)_  
I'd give for us  
_(Eu daria pos nós)_  
Give anything but I won't give up  
_(Eu daria qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistiria)_

Cause you know  
_(Porque você sabe)_  
you know, you know  
_(Você sabe, você sabe)_

O Black fez um "you know" de fundo à voz do Potter. E entrou novamente no refrão:

That I love you  
_(Que eu te amo)_  
That I have loved you all along  
_(Que eu te amei o tempo todo)_  
And I miss you  
_(E que eu sinto a sua falta)_  
Been far away for far too long  
_(Estive afastado por muito tempo)_  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
_(Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo)_  
and you'll never go  
_(E que você nunca irá embora)_  
Stop breathing if  
_(Paro de respirar se)_

-I don't see you anymore _(Eu não te ver de novo)_ - a voz do Potter é rouca e não tem falhas! É perfeita...

-So far away _(Tão longe)_

-So far away _(Tão longe)_ - o Black faz uma perfeita segunda voz!

-So far away _(Tão longe)_ - Potter voltou a cantar - Been far away for far too long _(Estive afastado por muito tempo)_

-So far away_(Tão longe)_ - Potter.

-So far away _(Tão longe)_ - Black.

-So far away _(Tão longe)_ - novamente o Potter - Been far away for far too long _(Estive afastado por muito tempo)_

- But you know _(Mas você sabe)_ - o Black fez um "you know" no fundo - you know _(Você sabe)_.

-You know _(Você sabe)_ - o Black e o Potter cantaram juntos essa parte. Preciso dizer que está lindo? Está lindo!

I wanted  
_(Eu desejei)_  
I wanted you to stay  
_(Eu desejei que você esperasse)_  
Cause I needed  
_(Porque eu precisava)_  
I need to hear you say  
_(Porque eu preciso te ouvir dizer)_

E entrou um refrão diferente, mas mesmo assim com os dois marotos:

- That I love you _(Que eu te amo)_

- That I love you _(Que eu te amo)_ - o Black fez o fundo

- That I have loved you all along _(Que eu te amei o tempo todo)_ - o James está cantando com o olhos fechados - And I forgive you _(E eu perdôo você)._

- And I forgive you _(E eu perdôo você) _– novamente o Sirius fazendo a segunda voz.

- For being away for far too long _(Por ficar longe tanto tempo)_

Essa musica serviria tanto para mim quanto para o 'Insuportável-mor', já que não dá pra saber se quem 'partiu' foi ele ou se fui eu.

- So keep breathing _(Então continue respirando)_

- Keep breathing _(Continue respirando)_

- Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_(Porque eu não te deixarei mais)_ - o final desse verso os dois marotos cantaram juntos.

- Believe it _(Acredite em mim)_ - só o Potter.

- Believe it _(Acredite em mim)_ - nossa! O Black gosta de uma segunda voz, hem?!

- Hold on to me and, never let me go _(Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir)_

Eles cantaram essa parte duas vezes.

- Keep breathing _(Então continue respirando)_

- Keep breathing _(Continue respirando)_

- Cause I'm not leaving you anymore _(Porque eu não te deixarei mais)_

- not leaving you anymore _(não te deixarei)_

- Believe it _(Acredite em mim)_ - Potter.

- Believe it _(Acredite em mim)_ - Black.

- Hold on to me and, never let me go _(Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir)_

Agora está todo mundo – inclusive eu – cantando junto com eles.

- Keep breathing _(Continue respirando)_ - todos da cabine fizeram a segunda (terceira, quarta, quinta) voz.

- Hold on to me and, never let me go _(Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir)_ - o Potter cantou essa parte enquanto nós ainda fazíamos a anterior.

- Keep breathing _(Continue respirando)_ - novamente a cabine. Oh... Uma nova banda musical: A Cabine!

- Hold on to me and, never let me go _(Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir)_ - finalizou o Potter segurando um pouco no final.

Caraca! Eu nunca pesei que eu, um dia, estaria cantando e estaria feliz por isso!

_'É uma pena que você cante tão mal!'_

Urg...

* * *

**Comenta?**

**.**


	5. Rejeitada

**Nome:** Canção Marota

**Autora**: Delly black fenix

**Beta:** Miss Prongs

**Type**: Romance / Suspense

**Censura: **vai de cada um.

**Ships**: James/Lily

**Criada em:** 29 de abril de 2007(postada no FeB)

**Resumo**: Lily Evans vai provar que para tudo existe um motivo. A não ser para o fato de ela estar participando de uma banda junto com os marotos, porque isso nem Freud explica.

**Capa: **Http:// img520. Imageshack. us/img520/8890/canomarotaao5 .jpg

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a J.K. O texto é meu.

**Nota da Autora: **eu estava postando antes, mas eu tinha desistido, vou recomeçar a postar =)

* * *

-

**Capítulo 5**  
_Rejeitada_

_-_

_

* * *

_

Hogwarts...

Oh minha amada Hogwarts...

Ah! Eu assumo que não tenho vocação para Shakespeare! Mas eu estou tão emocionada por estar de volta à este lugar que mudou (definitivamente) a minha vida! Foi aqui que eu conheci muitas das pessoas que são muito importantes para mim, onde eu ganhei os meus primeiros inimigos (sonserinos, Urg!), onde eu descobri que sou bonita (tantos garotos me chamam para sair...) e onde eu dei o meu primeiro beijo...

_ "/suspiro/"_

Mas o meu primeiro beijo não me deixou feliz. Talvez tenha deixado... Ah! Eu não sei se estou deixando-me influenciar por acontecimentos posteriores. E eu sei que a melhor maneira de descobrir se eu gosto ou não dele...

**Não que exista alguma chance de gostar dele!**

Mas se eu gostar...

**Eu me mato**

Ah, esquece.

É... Eu acho que o meu primeiro beijo me deixou feliz.

_ "Que felicidade mais desanimada..."_

Tão feliz que eu poderia sair saltitando pelo inferno como se eu estivesse no paraíso!

_"Melhoro."_

- LILY EVANS!

**PELASBARBASDEMELIN!**

Será que eu me distraí tanto assim? Já sei a resposta. Eu estou parada olhando fixamente para o meu prato já vazio, e eu nem comi! Acho que eu estava tão perdida em meus pensamentos que nem notei que o jantar já tinha acabado...

Hei! Quem foi que pegou o meu prato?

- Quem foi que pegou o meu prato? – eu gritei olhando para as garotas.

A Marlene e a Alice começaram a rir escandalosamente sendo acompanhadas por dois marotos (difícil saber quais *irônica*), já a Dorcas e a Emmeline tinham a expressão dividida entre a preocupação e o divertimento.

- Lily, nós não temos culpa se você ficou olhando para a comida em vez de comer!

O quê? Será que eu estava tão distraída a ponto estar morrendo de fome e mesmo assim passar o jantar inteiro apenas olhando para o prato?

Eu quero comer...

O professor Dumbleodore vai fazer o discurso dele agora. Mas eu ao consigo prestar atenção em nada: EU ESTOU COM FOME!

Que pena que aqui em hogwarts não tenha o programa Fome Zero...

Eu quero comerr!

Eu quero comerr!

Ninguém pode negar.

Ninguém pode negar...

_ "Se você realmente quisesse comer você tinha comido na hora certa!_

Eu acho melhor você ficar com a boca fechada porque, caso você não saiba, mel também é de comer!

_ "..."_

O Dumby começou a falar, mas ele sempre fala as mesmas coisas: "Sapos de chocolate", "Feijõeszinhos de todos os sabores", "Tico-tico", "Blá-blá-blá" etc.

Resumindo: eu vou dormir!

* * *

_Três horas depois..._

Eu estou aqui no salão comunal da grifinólia chorando em um canto escuro.

Mas isso não tem nada a ver com os marotos, que devem estar cumprindo detenção uma hora dessas. Eu sei que é o primeiro dia de aula do ano, mas vai dizer isso pra eles!

Vocês notaram como eu to aluada? Eu nem notei quando eu desci do trem vermelho que trás agente aqui pra hogwarts! Eu só acordei quando eu entrei no castelo...

É estranho pensar que eu nunca mais vou fazer isso...

Mas o fato é: EU SOU UMA REJEITADA!

Ok... Eu vou contar tudo.

Eu estava toda empolgada quando o professor Dumbledore disse que haveria esse ano em hogwarts competições para poder ajudar na poupança que a escola tem para alunos sem verba (ou alguma coisa do tipo...) e as Cute Girls resolveram montar uma banda!

Ow Yeah!

Mas me excluíram!

Ow No!

Pra você ver as amigas que eu tenho!

E as vacas ainda me disseram que era porque eu não sei tocar nenhum instrumento e tenho voz de taquara rachada!

O Ma-iÊ elas disseram que eu tenho voz de taquara rachada!

E elas ainda me plagiaram, já que fui eu quem colocou o nome de 'Cute Girls' no nosso grupo!

A banda delas ficou assim:  
*Marlene Mackinnon na guitarra (eu acho que foi o Black quem a ensinou a tocar.)  
*Dorcas Meadowes no baixo (a teoria anterior também se aplica nesse caso)  
*Emmeline Vence na bateria (eu realmente preciso repetir a teoria?)  
*Alice 'Traidora' McCoonal no vocal (eu disse que ela cantava bem!)

E elas me excluíram!

**AQUELAS VACAS**

E eu ainda fiquei sem grupo de recolhimento para a poupança dos pobrezinhos que vem estudar hogwarts...

- Evans?

****

Quem é o inferi que quer me matar?

Uh... É o 'Insuportável-mor'.

_"Não é um inferi, mas é namorado de uma!"_

- James Potter! Você quer me matar?

Eu pretendia dizer isso muito braba, mas quem disse que a minha voz saiu? Tipo, quando você fica muito tempo chorando a sua voz fica fraca e empastada... Então eu posso dizer que a minha voz saiu como se eu tivesse com bosta na boca.

- Evans, você tava chorando?

Não senhor Potter, eu estava nadando no lago negro!

_ "Pergunta idiota, tolerância zero!"_

- Não te interessa! – respondi rispidamente.

- O que aconteceu? Quem foi? – ele parece estar ficando preocupado...

_ "Claro, você está chorando igual a uma mangueira aberta, e com mil perdões, está toda descomposta!"_

Descomposta eu?

****

_ "Até em pensamento essa menina não para de gritar!"_

Digamos que eu estava igual a quando eu acordo de manhã: com o cabelo todo bagunçado, com a roupa toda amarrotada e sentando no carpete com o corpo em um ângulo estranho.

Que vexame!

Enquanto eu me recompunha, James Potter ficou me observando.

- Olha... – recomeçou ele a falar (lê-se quase gritando) depois que eu me sentei adequadamente no sofá – Você precisa deixar de ser tão orgulhosa. Ás vezes nós precisamos de ajuda, sabia?!

Ele está brigando comigo! Então é assim todo mundo vai ficar brigando comigo é?! Ninguém gosta de mim!

_ "Agora pronto: Lily Evans com crise EMO!"_

- Está feliz agora? – eu perguntei já que eu comecei a chorar ainda mais.

Ele fez uma cara de culpa (Bem feito!) e quando eu nos percebi estávamos abrassados!

* * *

- Lils... Deixa-me te ajudar?

Eu olhei dentro daqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados e, quem resiste?

Eu contei o que as meninas fizeram comigo! (Vacas!)

- ...E elas não me deixaram participar da banda só porque eu nunca tive ninguém para me ensinar a tocar algum instrumento, ou a usar corretamente a minha voz como elas tiveram.

O 'Insuportável-mor' mordeu o lábio inferior. Oh tentação...

_ "Eu pensei que você e o James não se falassem mais."_

- Eu pensei que nós não nos falássemos mais. – eu verbalizei o pensamento da Mel.

- Tudo pode ser superado em um momento de necessidade.

Uh... Profundo o menino! Mas...

- Como assim de necessidade? – eu estou necessitada?

- Você precisa superar a rejeição.

Eu fui rejeitada!

_"O meu cervinho é tão perceptivo!"_

Isso é porque você gosta dele em Mel, imagine se não gostasse.

_ "Por quê?"_

Fica chamando-o de veado!

- Eu pensei que você estivesse cumprindo detenção.

- Não. Na verdade, eu e os garotos estávamos indo dar a nossa volta de reconhecimento em Hogwarts...

Volta de reconhecimento? Como assim _volta de reconhecimento?_ Ele ia arranjar uma detenção no primeiro dia letivo isso sim!

- Mas quando chegamos à porta do dormitório – continuou o 'Insuportável-mor' – ouvimos algo quebrar na escadaria e, bem, você não parecia estar muito bem. A contar do fato de estar quebrando todo o salão comunal.

Ele me viu quebrando os vasos do SC?

Eu corri o olhar pelo SC... Mas não tem nenhum vaso quebrado nele! E eu tenho certeza que quebrei todos.

- Eu os concertei antes de vim falar com você.

O que eu falo? O que eu falo? Na hora que é pra funcionar essa cabeça não funciona néh?! Eu até parei de chorar pra ver se ela acelera, mas quem disse que ela funciona?

Mel, fala alguma coisa.

- Obrigado Jay.

Eu NUNCA mais deixo você, Mel, falar alguma coisa com a minha voz! Onde já se viu? Chamar o 'Insuportável-mor' de _Jay_?

O Potter sorriu daquele jeito mágico que só ele sabe. E eu senti uma corrente elétrica passar pelas minhas costas. (E nós ainda estamos abraçados!)

- Você quer ser uma banda? – Quê?

- Ser o quê?

Ele sorriu mais ainda e disse:

- Eu perguntei se você quer ser uma banda.

- Isso é possível?

- Se você souber tocar algum instrumento e cantar perfeitamente... É sim.

- Mas eu não sei tocar nada e tenho voz de taquara rachada!

- Você pode aprender a tocar algo e, não sei quanto ao foto da sua voz ser de taquara rachada, mas, sejamos sinceros, ela tem potencia!

Tadinho! Eu grito tanto com ele que ele até fala que a minha voz tem potência...

- Mas você quer? – o garoto insistente...

_ "Ela é boa com trocadilhos..."_

- Quero.

Uh... Quem me ouvisse falar um _quero_ para James Potter iria pensar que eu _quero_ sair com ele... O que seria uma tremenda gafe.

_ "E coloca gafe nisso! /irônica/"_

- Então amanhã eu combino contigo uma hora para que eu possa te ensinar a tocar um instrumento, à sua escolha – sério? – e a cantar.

- Você promete não ficar surdo com a minha voz de sábia gripada?

- Se eu não fiquei até hoje eu não fico mais... – disse ele gargalhando.

Eu estou com a cabeça no ombro dele e ele é tão quentinho! Tão gostoso (eu quis dizer que o calor dele é gostoso seus pervertidos!). Quem ouve assim até pensa que eu gosto dele, mas isso seria uma gafe.

_ "E põe gafe nisso! /irônica/"_

- Lils?

-Hum? – porque ele tem que me chamar no exato momento em que eu estou usufruindo do calor dele?

- Você tem equipe de recolhimento? Assim, as meninas...

- Não, não tenho. – eu o interrompi, já estava com vontade de chorar de novo.

- Você quer entrar para a nossa?

- Entra para a sua? – ele concordou com a cabeça – Tipo, eu não vou ficar sem grupo de recolhimento?

- Se você quiser entrar no nosso você não vai.

- É CLARO QUE EU QUERO!

Eu gritei isso e eu estou com a boca bem próxima do ouvido dele.

- Desculpa... – isso foi um sussurro (para me redimir)

- Ok. – disse ele que ainda conservava uma careta e esfregando o ouvido – Eu estava mesmo sentindo falta disso.

OMG!

Por que eu tenho que ficar corada tão facilmente? Por que ele consegue me deixar corada tão facilmente? AHN?

- Acho melhor você ir dormir. Você parece estar cansada.

- Você quer que eu vá dormir porque eu pareço estar cansada ou porque você que ir aprontar?

- As duas coisas amor! – ele disse levantando-se e andando em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda. – Até amanhã.

E dizendo isso ele sumiu pela passagem. Eu tenho certeza que amanhã ele terá detenções pra cumprir!

E eu não vou contar para as meninas (que me excluíram) que o vocalista e guitarrista d'Os Marotos vai me ensinar a cantar! Eu vou me esforçar e fazê-las se arrependerem de terem me excluído! Isso é questão de honra!

E eu ainda encontrei uma equipe de recolhimento pra participar. A equipe dos marotos! Todas as garotas da escola queriam esse lugar (já que os grupos são de cindo: 'Nem um a menos, nenhum a mais', foi o que disse a profª. McGonagall) que é só meu!

E...

_"..."_

A equipe de recolhimento dele é a banda...

Isso quer dizer que...

Isso quer dizer que eu vou cantar/tocar com os marotos?

**C**

O

N

T

I

N

U

A

* * *

**N/a: A Lily vai entrar na banda! Yeah! /coro de aleluia/  
O negócio do 'fundo de poupança de Hogwarts' eu tirei do sexto livro, é aquela ajudinha de custo que Voldemort recebeu quando descobriu que era bruxo. Aquela dedicada a alunos sem dinheiro.  
Quanto tempo vamos demorar a chegar à ação que mudou a Lily e o James. Ficou curioso(a) então comenta que eu escrevo.  
Ok?**

Beijos paramore-osos para todos^^

~° Delly °~

* * *

_N/B: Só tenho uma coisa a dizer:_

FETCHER TE AMO! VOCÊ É MEU LORO DEFEITUOSO! Eu o ame tenho certeza que o sentimento é recíproco. Então, shiu, você

NEVER WILL BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER! 'CUZ IS OBVIOUSLY...

Chega, McFLY está penetrando na minha mente. Salve salve ao Tom que sempre tem vontade de fazer xixi quando os outro Mcguys entram no carro junto com ele. Te amo, Fle-fle.

Ah, Lily, não mate a James com a sua voz de taquara rachada, sim? Ele ainda é meu, e eu não quero um marido surdo, valeu?

Beijo para vocês.

Gikénha ;D 

_

* * *

_

**°°°Fim de transmissão°°°**

.

**.**


End file.
